Many over-the-counter and prescription medications are packaged in blister packages having a backing attached to a planar portion and a blister portion raised from the planar portion and typically containing at least one pill, whereby a consumer dispenses the medication through the backing by pressing and deforming the raised blister. These packages are typically sold as a box containing at least one matrix with individual blisters sometimes separable by perforations.
Many medications, such as allergy medications, need to be taken periodically throughout the day. For active individuals, this presents a problem with the transport of the aforementioned blister packages. It is impractical to carry the entire box, as typically only a small number of doses are needed throughout the day. The user could tear off, via the perforations, the amount of pills needed and carry just that amount. Problems arise, however, when these blister packages are transported, for example, in a purse or a pocket. When the blister units are separated from the matrix via the perforations, sharp corners, rough and/or uneven edges often results that can cause snags with cloth or other items and potentially injure the user. Some pills are also subject to damage due to rough handling; this is particularly a problem for agents which are perceived to have a bad taste, which would otherwise have their flavors masked by a coating and which would be easily swallowed. Accidental dispensing of the medication can occur if the blister is accidentally pressed due to pressure or interaction with other items. Even if the medication is not dispensed, the typically thin backing can be punctured or partially separated, allowing contamination of the medication.